Red control Cynthia
by Dash 01x
Summary: Read it


Red leaned back in his chair, sighing contently as Cynthia's lips wrapped around his cock. Gently lashing her tongue against his shaft, she let out a low moan, sending vibrations through his body. Resting a hand on her head, Red chuckled. "You've gotten very good at this lately," he said, running his fingers down her golden hair and along her cheek.

Cynthia released his dick, gently cradling it between her breasts as she smiled up at him, her eyes glassy and vacant. She was wearing bright red lipstick, and shiny blue eye shadow. "It's because you've trained me so well, Master!" she declared in a high, bubbly voice, so unlike her usual calm and commanding tone.

"You give me far too much credit. You are simply a natural-born cock sucker," he said, guiding her back to sucking him off. Thrusting his hips softly as he pulled her down, Red felt no resistance as he buried himself fully in her throat. The tight, hot muscles flexed and squeezed as she did her best to swallow it down just a little farther. Again Cynthia moaned a deep throaty, moan of contentment. Just sucking her Master's dick was nearly as good as sex, certainly better than masturbation.

"I'm going to get some reading in, so try not to get carried away," Red said, reaching to a nearby table and lifting up a novel that he'd been saving for this day. Nothing made a good read better than a blowjob from a bubbly blonde bimbo, especially when said bimbo was usually the strongest woman in the country. It had been nearly a year since the first time he had hypnotized Cynthia, and he was glad for it.

Setting his book aside for the moment, he simply enjoyed the warm, velvety feel of Cynthia's mouth as her tongue danced over the very tip of his dick, licking up droplets of precum like they were the sweetest candy she had ever encountered. Most of the time Cynthia was the same, a proud, strong, and intelligent women looked up to by everyone, but whenever he uttered her trigger words, all her brains would drip out between her legs and her legs would turn to jelly at the mere sight of a dick--his, to be exact.

Content with himself for the moment Red picked his book up and began to read.

Bobbing her head in a slow rhythm Cynthia shuddered in pleasure as her Master's pubic hair trickle nose. Looking up at him with adoring eyes, she giggled a little. He looked so handsome with a book in his hands, and he nearly always had a book, usually some big, difficult book that she couldn't even try to understand. Not that she cared. After all, why should she need to know anything other than how to make her Master feel good?

Reaching up with both hands, Cynthia softly stroked Red's balls, encouraging them to release an extra thick load. She loved it when his cum was extra thick. The feeling of it swishing around in her mouth, coating her tongue so that she could taste it long after she had gulped it down...and swallowing was by far the best part, that's what Master had told her, so it was true. The feeling of a sticky load of jizz sliding down her throat, warm and thick, settling in her belly, becoming part of her...it was such a wonderful feeling.

Using her free hand, Cynthia dipped a few fingers into her cunt. Just thinking that word made her feel hotter. Such a naughty, lewd word, it made her ache to be filled with Master's cock, but for now her fingers would have to do.

Cynthia's cunt was dribbling with arousal. Just being in the same room as Master made her so sopping and soggy that she almost worried that she might run out. With all the moisture leaking out of her twat, she was able to easily slip nearly her entire hand into herself. Moaning deeply, her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she came, her entire body clenching in ecstasy. She could feel her pussy tightening almost painfully around her hand.

The reverberations of Cynthia's orgasmic noises were enough to push Red over the edge as well. Using his free hand, he gripped her long hair and held her close, spurting several strands of hot semen directly down her throat. With each shot, Cynthia gulped loudly, moaning even more as a second orgasm rocked her. Being used like this was by far the best.

Red held Cynthia in place until he finished cumming, and a few moments longer, just enjoying the way that she continued to suckle and swallow, trying to milk out any more cum that he might still have. When at last fully spent, Red released her.

Cynthia fell back, taking several deep breaths, licking her lips as she rubbed her flat stomach contently. "That was sooo good!" she exclaimed happily, clapping. "Master's cum is just way too tasty, it's totally not fair that I have to go back to being so boring and stuff," she said in the overly chipper voice. She hated when playtime was over, and Master would say those words that turned her back into someone who was more interested in battles than cock. And why was that, anyways? Battles were boring and mean! But cocks were so great, hard,warm, and so good in her mouth, pussy, or ass, it didn't matter, anywhere on her body felt so fantastic!

Red clicked his tongue and silenced her whining as he tucked himself back into his pants and gathered a towel, tossing it to his personal slut toy with a look of amusement. "Clean yourself up," he ordered.

Cynthia frowned for a moment, but her annoyance soon melted away and was replaced by a feeling of satisfaction. How could she not be happy? Master was giving her orders. Heading into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and stepped under the water, sighing contently at the feeling of it on her skin.

Red's ears perked up at the sound of the water, and he gave into temptation. Setting aside his book, he headed into the bathroom to join his bimbo in the shower. Stripping down, he took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. Tall and lean, he was muscular, but he did have a nicely toned figure, and his cock was decently sized, big enough that no woman had ever complained.

Pulling back the curtain, he was greeted by the sight of Cynthia's soapy body. Her makeup was running down her face in streaks, giving her a rather pitiful but sultry look. The wide grin on her face only added to it. "Yay! Master, are you going to fuck me?" she asked, wiggling her hips excitedly.

Red cupped her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss. The faint taste of his own seed lingering there was hardly a deterrent; her soft lips and eager tongue made kissing her a delight anyway. Stepping into the shower, he reached back and grabbed her ass firmly, digging his fingers into her. Cynthia wrapped her arms around Red, pressing herself against him as tightly as she could, her large soapy tits mashing against his firm chest. His hard cock was rubbing against her belly, balls softly smacking against her clit.

Red's hands each grabbed a handful of Cynthia supple ass, spreading her cheeks wide and making her moan into the kiss. The sudden jolt of pleasure made Cynthia break away gasping, her lips trembling she moved her hips back, inviting more digits. "It's been a while she you played with my butt. I'm really happy that you're doing it again!" she said, voice quivering with excitement.

"Yes, well, I'd hate for you to get tired of me fucking you in the same hole all the time. After all, for a while your ass was all I'd use," he said in a teasing tone. It had been nearly two months since the last time he had used her plush rear. After three months of nothing but anal, he had wanted a break, but that warm tight ass was far too good to ignore any longer.

"I'd never get tired of anything you do to me, Master!" she said in her bubbly bimbo voice, licking her lips as she pinched a nipple between her fingers.

"Turn around and bend over," Red ordered. Cynthia smiled happily as she did as she was told. Turning around, she jutted her plump ass out, bracing herself against the wall with one arm. She reached back with her other hand and used her fingers to tease her asshole, cooing softly as she slipped a pair of fingers in, stretching herself a little bit.

Red lined up his cock, rubbing it against the tight entrance. "Remember the first time I did this? You were practically howling with pleasure." The head of his cock popped into her ass easily. The muscular walls of her body began to pull him in right away.

Slowly inching forward, he savored the way that her inner walls coiled and squeezed around his prick, her heavy panting encouraging him to push in farther. He was more than happy to comply, leaning in as he entered her more. He grabbed her breasts with both hands and began to roughly massage them, tweaking her nipples. She tightened incredibly around him.

"Tease that little clit of yours," he whispered into her ear as he gently nipped her earlobe.

"Yes, Master!" she answered exuberantly. With her free hand, she moved down to the button of pleasure the rested above her cunt and pinched it lightly, cumming instantly. The tremors of her orgasm nearly brought Red over the brink inside her, but he was able to hold back.

Releasing her breasts, he stood up again and slapped her ass hard, making her yelp and clench around him almost painfully. "I hardly even need to move, your ass is just too good," Red said contently.

"Every single part of your body is just too erotic. It's like you were made to be used for sex," he said, giving her ass another firm smack cross the other cheek. She was moaning loudly between gasps as she teased her clit. "It really is hard to believe that before I put you under that you were a total virgin. You had never even seen a cock before, and now mine is your favorite thing in the world. Isn't that right? Looking over her shoulder, Cynthia had a simple, pleasured grin spread across her face, her makeup nearly gone now. "Yes, Master, I was so caught up in the silly idea of being the best that I never set any time aside to really be a woman!" She paused for a moment to moan, head slumping forward. "But then Master taught me, showed me my real purpose," she cooed softly, shaking her hips. "Sex is all I'm really good for, serving as your personal toy, letting you fuck me whenever and however you want!" she cried out as she came.

Hearing her saying those words was the final push for Red. He gave one more powerful thrust and came hard. Pumping Cynthia's ass full of cum, he considered saying the release phrase, returning her to her normal mental state, right here, right now, cumming hard with an ass full of dick and jizz. So overwhelmed with pleasure that she wouldn't be able to think straight.

But he pushed that thought aside. It wouldn't be worth it.

Pulling out, Red took a good long look at Cynthia's slightly open ass, with a thing stream of cum leaking out. The two cleaned up normally after that, and once they were fully dried and redressed, Red finally gave the release command.

Awareness flickered in Cynthia's eyes as she returned to normal. Shaking her head, she stretched her arms over her head, sighing. "Ahhh...I really don't know just what it is you do during our therapy sessions, but it always makes me feel so much better!" she said happily.

"The life of a Champion is rather stressful, and I'm more than happy to help," Red said and i know how its like be a champion you know.


End file.
